


When You're Making Other Plans

by cluelessrebel1988



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, Set up by your roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessrebel1988/pseuds/cluelessrebel1988
Summary: A reluctant Michael Banks agrees to go on a blind double-date with his Oxford roommate, only to be pleasantly surprised by the evening's outcome.





	When You're Making Other Plans

Michael Banks walked across the Oxford University campus, taking a deep breath of the crisp early autumn air. He was a little over a month into his first semester at the college, a time that had past fairly uneventfully. On this particular afternoon, a Saturday, he was free from classes though he had a fair bit of work to do before Monday. He was on his way to the library in an attempt to get a head start on some of it. He’d barely covered half the distance when a voice rang out across campus.

“Banks!”

Michael turned and saw his roommate Thomas Harrison sprinting toward him, a huge grin on his face. Michael hadn’t known him long, but he’d never known had anything good to come when he was grinning like this. He briefly considered turning and continuing on to the library, but before he could Thomas skidded to a halt next to him.

“Thank God I found you,” he said, breathing heavily from running. “Please tell me you don’t have plans tonight.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?”

“Just answer the question, Banks.”

“Well, I was going to study –“

“Wrong!” Thomas interjected excitedly. “You’re coming out with me. I’ve got you a date.”

“Absolutely not,” Michael said, turning to walk away. “I’m not letting you set me up on another date with a friend of a girl you’re trying to impress. I should have said no after the first time, but I didn’t and I’m doing it now. No.”

Thomas hurried after him. “Oh, come on Banks,” he said. “It wasn’t as bad as all that. I’ll admit the first time was a bit of a misfire—”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Michael commented dryly.

“—but I honestly thought you and Rose would hit it off,” Thomas continued as if Michael hadn’t spoken.

Michael stopped, turning to his roommate with an incredulous look on his face. “Rose was _your_ date that night,” he said. “I was given the task of entertaining her friend Emily, who spent the entire evening criticizing everything about me, from what drink I ordered to how I drank it to how I wore my tie to…I don’t even remember what else because I’ve made an effort to erase that evening from my memory. As have you, apparently, since you can’t even recall the name of the girl you were with.”

“…All valid points,” Thomas said. “But this one’s a winner, I swear.”

“The girl you’re looking to date, or the one you want me to?”

“Both, actually. They’re students over at St. Hugh’s. College girls, not just girls from around town.”

“Oh, well, in that case…the answer’s still no,” Michael said, again turning to leave.

Thomas hurried around him, cutting off Michael’s escape route. “Come on, Banks,” he pleaded. “It’s not like I’m asking you to marry the girl. Just to buy her a drink, take her dancing and try to show her a good time. Besides,” he continued with a smirk, “I already promised you’d be there, so you’ll just be playing yourself for a cad if you don’t come.”

Michael clenched his fists and forced himself to take a deep breath to keep from punching Thomas. “Fine,” he relented. “I’ll go out with you tonight and play the fool, as before. But this is the last time, Thomas. I mean it.”

But Thomas had stopped listening after Michael had conceded. “You won’t regret this, Banks!” he exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder before heading back across the campus in the direction he’d come from.

“I already do!” Michael called after him, but if Thomas heard him he wasn’t affected by the words. Michael shook his head and continued to the library. It wasn’t until he reached the doors that he realized he hadn’t asked Thomas for the name of the girl he was meeting.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

That evening Michael made his way to The Black Knight, a pub Thomas had discovered in his first week at Oxford and where he had taken Michael on each of their previous double dates. Personally, Michael didn’t really care for the place. The drinks were fine and the music was tolerable, but it was usually so crowded and noisy that he could barely hear himself think, let alone anyone else talk.

Much to his surprise, he found the pub emptier than usual. He made his way through the room to the table by the wall where Thomas usually sat, finding him there with two young women – a blonde he was flirting with, and a brunette who was looking around as though waiting for someone. His date, he assumed. She was pretty, which at least put one of his worries about the evening to rest. He made his way to the table and introduced himself to her.

“Sorry I’m late,” Michael said as he slid into the open seat next to the brunette, flashing her a small, polite smile.

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” she replied, returning the smile. “Thomas was just telling us about how he plans on leading Oxford’s rowing team to the championship this year.”

“Really?” Michael said, looking over to his roommate. “I didn’t know you were planning on joining the rowing team.”

“Of course I am,” Thomas said in a pointed tone. “I’m sure I told you that.”

Michael was saved from having to answer by the arrival of their drinks. Thomas had ordered them all beers, his usual opening order. Michael took a sip of his drink, noting that it tasted slightly better than he remembered.

The pub’s band began playing a lively tune and a grin spread across Thomas’ face. Without hesitation, he grabbed his date’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, barely giving her time to set her drink down first, leaving Michael alone with his date.

“Your friend’s certainly enthusiastic,” she said wryly, taking a sip of her drink. She winced at the taste. “God, that’s awful,” she muttered.

Michael let out a small chuckle. “Perhaps I should have warned you about the drinks,” he said. “And Thomas isn’t my friend. He’s my roommate.”

“A fine distinction. Does he know that you only see him as a roommate?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure he does,” Michael admitted. “I don’t think he can conceive of a world where anyone he meets isn’t automatically his friend.”

“That was more or less my first impression. And what about you? Do you think everyone you meet is instantly your friend?”

Michael shook his head. “No, I believe that has to be earned. Any sort of relationship beyond a casual acquaintance takes time. And the ones that last, that truly last…require the most effort.”

She considered him a moment, then raised her glass with a small smile. “I’ll drink to that,” she said.

Michael toasted, taking a small sip of his beer. “So…I understand you’re a student at St. Hugh’s,” he said. “What are you studying?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she said. “And what are you studying at Oxford?”

“Business, most likely,” Michael said. “To follow in my father’s footsteps and become a banker…” he trailed off.

“You don’t sound excited about that,” she commented.

Michael shrugged. “It’s a good way to make a living, but I’ve never had the kind of interest in it that he does.”

“No interest in being a banker, huh?” she chuckled. “What would you want to do then?”

“Honestly? I’d like to try my hand as an artist.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because the phrase ‘starving artist’ conjures up all sorts of discouraging images,” Michael replied dryly.

“That sounds like someone else’s thought process, not yours,” she said pointedly. “You should at least try it,” she continued, leaning in closer. “If you don’t, you’ll regret it later in life, while you’re sitting in that bank surrounded by other people’s money…” She trailed off, sitting back. “I’m sorry…I’m over stepping.”

“No,” Michael said, surprising himself a little. “No, I…I needed to hear that. And you’re right. I should at least try it…” He picked up his glass, then paused. “I know a place not far from here with much better drinks,” he said. “Would…would you like to come with me?”

“I would love to,” she said with a wide smile.

Michael stood and offered her his hand, which she took. He led her to the door, stopping short just before they reached it and turning back to her.

“It just occurred to me…I’m so sorry, but I just realized that I don’t even know your name…” he said, his cheeks warming in embarrassment.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to realize,” she said with a small laugh. She held out her hand. “I’m Katherine, but most people call me Kate.”

Michael shook her hand with a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Kate,” he said. “And again, I apologize for allowing that to slip my mind.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Kate replied, moving past him to open the pub’s door. “It makes you seem more like a true artist.” She gave him a wry grin and stepped outside. Michael followed her outside, a similar smile appearing on his face.


End file.
